


The Wolf, The Bear, and The Magician

by Redhead_Otaku



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcohol Withdrawal, Alucard develops Trevor coping mechanisms, Alucard needs some help, Angst, Miserable lonely Alucard in a big castle, Multi, OT3, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicidal Thoughts, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redhead_Otaku/pseuds/Redhead_Otaku
Summary: After Season three's ending, so spoilers will ensue. Beware all who enter and aren't caught up.After everything that happened with Sumi and Taka, Alucard has a breakdown. No longer wanting to socialize and isolating himself from all humans. He begins to develop a coping mechanism, which was inspired by one of his best friends. A lonely, drunk half-vampire now resides in Dracula's castle, and Sypha and Trevor have to pick up the pieces. Alucard isn't the same gentlemanly dhampir anymore, living alone has made him hostile. How will the three ever be able to reconnect? Especially now that Alucard eats humans just for fun nowadays.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Sypha Belnades, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades, Alucard| Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/ Sumi and Taka, Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 8
Kudos: 119





	1. Lasciate ogni speranza, voi ch'entrate

**Author's Note:**

> Season 3 was a absolute mind-fuck if I do say so myself. All those sex scenes though definetly made the ending interesting XD hopefully, you guy's all like this fanfic. I will try my best to keep motivated and keep this story up to date!

Dried blood stuck to the wooden stakes like shitty glue, the scent of blood and guts carried and awful stench, but he didn’t care. They had betrayed him. They tried to kill him for God sake, while they were having such an intimate act, they deserved what they got. At least that was what he told himself each time he left the castle to get supplies, every time he had to pass by their lifeless foul smelling corpses. Taka and Sumi had tried to kill him, and they probably would of succeeded to if it wasn’t for his sword being close by. His mind always wondered back to the same thought, though. What if he had let the two of them shove their swords into his chest? Was death really such a bad thing? He found himself wondering that more than once nowadays. He wanted to sleep peacefully, but the two haunted him. No longer was he able to use his parents bed to ease his guilt, the siblings made sure to ruin that. Anytime he laid in their bed, stood in their room, he felt sick, like he needed to empty his stomach immediately; and every time he closed his eyes in that room images of their bloody naked bodies ran through his mind.

After their little incident he made the decision, the final decision. No longer would he socialize with humans that came to the castle, he made that mistake once, he’d be damned if he made it a second time. In a rash stent of anger he had plastered their frames onto a wooden stake, much like his father before him, and as disgusted as it made him after he did not regret it. Now no pesky humans would make their way to his grounds, unless they wanted to end up in the same position. A simple yet effective warning, ‘Lasciate ogni speranza, voi ch’entrate.”

He cut himself off from people, even animals in the forest. He no longer cooked for himself unless he had to, didn’t eat until it was absolutely necessary. Nothing made him smile anymore. Alucard did still speak to his Trevor and Sypha dolls of course, but it was no longer lighthearted chatter, God no. More often than not it was a conversation with dark matters. Such as his death, the death of others, how lonely he was and how tempted he was to just end it all. He found himself getting angry easier as well. Lashing out at the poor woodland creatures when he did head into the forest, sometimes even watching them suffer after he attacked them. He just wanted to make others hurt, he knew it was unsightly and inhumane but then again...only half of him was human.

How foolish he had been, how stupid could he possibly be? To think that Trevor fucking Belmont outranked him in IQ at this point. Alucard had seriously believed that they cared about him? That they had been his friends, how foolish he had been indeed. They used what he so desperately wanted against him. All he had wanted was a reward, and somehow Taka and Sumi knew what it was. Originally, he always imagined the scenario unfolding between Sypha, Trevor and himself. That was how he had wanted it and truth be told, it was still what he wanted. He wanted to be close to them, caress them, show how much he loved them...but there was no telling if they’d ever be coming back. He was so wrapped up in the fact that the siblings had offered themselves to him, and it reminded him of how much he had wanted his former companions…he was just so willing. Willing to let them touch him, willing to let them love him. Clearly, he shouldn’t of allowed his guard to be let down so quickly, only bad things had come from it.

Alucard was unsure of how to cope with everything that had happened recently, it was all beginning to drive him quite mad if he were to be honest. He couldn’t focus on anything, he spoke to himself out loud constantly, and even began to name his house plants. Delores and Helga were the names he settled upon for two large aloe plants that were in the hallway. He had full blown conversations with the plants, and even answered back for them much like he’d done with the dolls. He was all alone in this large castle, the only form of company he had up and got themselves killed. And as angry as he was at the two former friends, he was equally as saddened by the outcome. The quiet home only brought him despair and he couldn’t help but think about...what if Belmont and the Speaker were here? They surely would drown out the silence that managed to be a constant in his current life. God, what he would do just for some noise.

¤

The heaviness that resided in his chest made it feel like his heart was falling into a dark abyss. Being tugged down to its ultimate doom. Everything weighed him down, he had no motivation for anything. He just remained in the castle, wrapped up in blankets and sitting in his fathers throne. It brought him a little comfort yet also saddened him due to the circumstances that lead to all this, he had killed his father. How could he of done something so cruel to the man who helped create him? He loved both his parents and had lost them both; he was utterly alone and it scared him. The blond just wanted to feel numb, to feel nothing anymore. No more guilt, no more painstaking loneliness, just to feel desensitized from the world.

A pale beaten up hand wrapped its fingers around the neck of a green glass bottle, the other hand in much worse condition held a wine glass. The echo of footsteps resonated through the large castle as they made their way to the dining room table. Slowly, with grace Alucard sat down in one of the chairs, looking at the dolls of his friends that sat at the end of the oak dinner table. A growl left his lips as he shifted his gaze from them and placed the bottle and glass onto the table. He uncorked the bottle with his thumb, before pouring the red liquid until the crystal threaten to overflow onto the wood. The sound of glass and wood clashing together made its way throughout the room as he placed the bottle down. Tentatively, long fingernails began to reach for the overfilled wineglass, soon making contact and picking it up by the stem. He brought the liquid to his lips, denoting how it looked like thin blood.

Chapped lips soon graced the rim and he began to drink, upturning the entire drink in a few gulps. He chugged it in the same way Trevor drank ale, with need. All he wanted was for the voices in his head to shut up, for him not to care about the large empty castle he resided in. Soon the sun had begun to set, and the last bits of sunshine shone in through his kitchen window. It glared off of the two empty decanters that were laying sideways on the table, beside another one that was half-empty. Steadily, Alucard has made his way through the first set of wine and it clouded his mind, fogged up his judgment. It filled his chest with warmth, the familiarity of drunkenness beginning to flow through his body. Forgetting about all the hurt the last few months and weeks had brought him, how miserable they made him. Then he continued to drink, not wanting to even be lucid enough to think. The golden-eyed vampire finally understood Belmont. Now, he realized exactly why the man had drank so much and so often when they were traveling. Why he stunk of cheap ale and piss. Trevor must of felt the same way he did now and he used liquor to numb himself from reality. Truthfully, Belmont was a genius this method was so effective. Why had he ever judged him for doing this? Oh…that’s right, because it is self-destructive.

Alcohol kept his mind stewed up in muddled thoughts, not leaving him a way to feel alone. Being drunk allowed him to just be, he didn’t have to focus on anything in particular and it brought out a non-caring side of himself.

His head rested on the palm of his hand, elbow touching the wooden table for support. His luxurious blond hair cascaded down and covered his pale facial features. Mouth slightly agape, only allowing for his pristine white fangs to be seen. And for the first time since the siblings tried to kill him, he smiled. The thing was it wasn’t a very genuine smile. It was more of an angry, enraged smirk.

“I was an absolute idiot...I should of drank those traitors dry. Wasted pur-pur...pur...very good blood.” Alucard laughed a little to himself once he realized he was having trouble pronouncing bigger words, the alcohol was doing him just fine. He could get used to this.


	2. Lost Boy, and Two In-Search of Neverland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor and Sypha prepare to go see Alucard, unaware of the half-vampire rapidly devolving and how much he needs the two at he moment. And Alucard wakes up to what naked? Oh, he fucked up.

After everything that had transpired in Lidenfield, Trevor and Sypha wanted a break; especially after they’d learned what happened to those children. The death of the entire town was already dreadful, but what the Judge had been doing to the youth of the town was absolutely revolting. In the end, he deserved death, without a doubt in their minds. Though, both of them wished that they had dealt the final blow to that predator of a man. He made bile rise up in Trevor’s throat at the thought of murdering the young, and it just filled Sypha with the utter definition of rage incarnate.

Given all the thrill of leaving that God awful town, Trevor had brought up quite the interesting idea. It was pretty intelligent too, but Sypha would rather him not have that ego-boost, so she never mentioned that small fact. The idea was, what if they headed back and checked in on Alucard? This plan was loved by the fiery red-head, since they’d both secretly missed their Prince Charming. The dhampir was the man of dreams, long blond hair, golden eyes, and Dear Lord his way of speaking! If Sypha were being totally honest, the sound of his classy and well-educated voice made her quite...moist below the belt.

Since the ass-kicking duo’s time on the road, they had grown quite close. They referred to one another as their partners, shared a bed and made sweet-sweet love several of times. And all that was fine, damn fine really, but the two had both come to an internal decision that they had been afraid to voice aloud; something was missing. The magician and the hunter were very much in love with each other, without a doubt, but they both managed to feel incomplete. Generally, it didn’t take a genius to realize what was entirely wrong, they both knew what bothered them: Alucard wasn’t with them. Sypha loved both of her boys equally, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that they were cheating on the half-vampire. She knew it sounded silly, which was why she had yet to bring it up with her partner, but it was really starting to eat her up inside. She hated doing it behind the blond’s back, it made her feel almost dirty? Perhaps, even unfaithful? Which was quite stupid, but she could not help the way she was feeling.

Trevor on the other hand, did not feel guilty, exactly. Though, he did have wants which were typically in the lustful or lewd territory. What could he say? Alucard was hot, hotter than hell. And maybe but then again, maybe not he missed their witty banter. He would never voice that out in the open, not without a few drinks at least.

“We should stop for the night,” positioned Sypha, “We’ve been out for the last two nights. It will take about three weeks back? If we only stop to sleep and on occasion food.”

“Roughly, probably a little longer though. I’ll say a three and a half weeks.” Trevor grinned playfully at his little ball of fire. “We can stop for the night though. My eyes can barely stay open enough to focus on the road for fucks sake.”

Sypha rolled her eyes lightly, thinking about how much of a drama queen the vampire hunter could be. She found it pretty cute though, she didn’t exactly know why but she definitely knew she liked it. She leaned over and hugged his muscular arm, “Oh poor baby. So tired.” The blue-eyed woman leaned up a little, placing tender chapped lips onto his forehead. “I’m excited to see Alucard again. Think he misses us? I hope so!”

Trevor found a place to pull over and place camp up for the night. “Probably. How could he not miss us? It’s been two months, the bastard probably doesn’t know how to live without us. I bet he is lonely without his two companions. After all, we do bring all the entertainment.” Trevor stepped down off the wagon after easing the horses to a standstill. He lightly patted one of their manes, before heading to the back. He pulled out a bag, which held some food, water, and some of their fire supplies, such as flint. Sypha hopped off the wagon and went in search for some firewood, not even saying where she was going. She knew that Trevor wouldn’t worry too much, she was a strong and brave woman after all. He did love to brag about that to everyone, to brag about just how strong she was. It apparently was a big turn on for him, being put in his place by a woman like that. 

While she was out gathering the wood, she also managed to kill a duck, which she was incredibly proud of finding. The magician brought it to Trevor to skin, along with a pile of good dry firewood. They would be eating good tonight.

¤

Soon night fell, the couple laid together in the back of the wagon, having just out the fire out. They had duck stew for supper and both of them were contently full, neither one being too big a fan of starving. They were cuddled up under their blankets and Trevor’s tunic resided on top of them. “Hey Trevor...do you think he is okay? He seemed fine about being left alone, but without anyone around what if something happened...” Sypha asked quietly, perching her head on his pectoral and looking up into his tired blue eyes. She always loved the way he looked when exhausted, weird she knew, but she liked what she liked.

“I don’t know. He is strong and an asshole, so probably. Then again, he had just killed his father. Their really is no telling how he is fairing until we see him later...but I’m worried too.” Trevor honestly answered, kissing a strand of beautiful Mars hair. He was truly just as worried as she had been, but he had a hard time showing it. She knew it was there, and it made her feel less alone. They didn’t say much else. They just enjoyed each others company and rather quickly began to doze off. 

¤

Meanwhile, back at the Belmont Hold, currently being watched over by Dracula’s only son, and last remaining member of the Tenpes family, was not doing well. Hungover? Check. Depressed? Check. Still in one piece? Kind of...okay, yes, but definitely injured. When he woke up, on the ground outside his castle, bare naked in the sunlight. His face in he soft grass as he began to come through. He was most certainly, having issues focusing on is surroundings. The man was barely able to keep his eyes open, let alone push himself up off the soft green strands that cushioned him. Why was he outside? And damn, his intestines absolutely hated him at the moment. They wretched once he sat up, feeling his guts spasm and contract at even the slightest hint of movement. However, what he saw in front of him once he finally gathered his brain, made him immediately vomit up his stomach contents. His body convulsed, causing the blond to whimper. He had a bite mark on his hand, and nail marks up his arm. Alucard looked beside him and saw a cold, cloudy-eyed woman, who was incredibly dead. Blood was caked onto her neck, two puncture holes on her neck which released the stale red liquid. He had killed? While inebriated? Oh no, no, no!

“Fuck, fuck. Oh my God...I-I’m so sorry.”

He pulled his scratched up knees to his chest, burying his face into the appendages. He was naked, outside, by a dead body, crying from guilt. He choked out sobs, feeling guilty about how he might of taken her life. Had he been violent? Had he hurt her just because he could? He was terrified of the answer. “Blood drunk, while being drunk...I’m a fuck up...” He muttered and slowly collected himself. Once he gathered himself, he added another body to his lot of impaled corpses, before heading back inside. He felt like a husk of the man he used to be, barely alive. Alucard didn't even realize that...the only the on his mind once he finished cleaning up was, how he wanted a drink. Just to help him forget about how guilty he felt. And how much he hated that he wanted more blood too. The taste of iron and salt flood his taste buds, along with feeling someones life slip away into his own life-form. He just wanted to feel better, to feel alive again. Was that too much to ask?

He didn’t have to ponder about it long and hard because without in the next hour, he was leaned up against his bathtub, nursing a bottle of brandy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you all like it so far? I'd love to hear your opinions. Comments help keep me motivated also, so thank you everyone who has left one!

**Author's Note:**

> *Lesciate ogni speranza, voi ch’entrate is Italian for Abandon All Hope, Ye Who Enter Here from Dante’s Inferno.


End file.
